


Do you miss it?

by GeoMato



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoMato/pseuds/GeoMato
Summary: Night conversation between Sanghyuk and Hakyeon while Sanghyuk is out, filming his latest program.





	Do you miss it?

“I miss you.” Sanghyuk murmured with his cell phone firmly clamped against his ear.

“I miss you too, Hyogie.” Hakyeon answered on the other side of the line. “I miss being above you, with my lips on your nipples, sucking and biting while you under me move your hips, allowing me to feel your hard cock against my stomach.” As the words came out of his mouth, Hakyeon had lowered his hand to grab his semi-hard member.

A moan from the other man managed to get a smile from Hakyeon, who knew exactly what was happening in that hotel room thousands of kilometers away.

Sanghyuk had pulled up his shirt up until it was under his armpits, around his chest. While he was lying on the bed his free hand alternated caresses to his hardened nipples.  
“Are you touching yourself?” Hakyeon questioned, his tone now lower.

“Yes, hyung.” Sanghyuk answered.

“Are your nipples hard?” His eyes were focused on how his hand rose and fell on his cock, but in his mind only saw Sanghyuk, lying on the huge bed, his eyes closed, letting out gasps, those that made the tip of his member shone by the accumulation of pre-seminal fluid.

“Yes, hyung.” His middle finger was tracing circles around one of his nipples, from time to time passing over this -it was at those moments when the moans escaped from his throat.

"What about your cock? Is it hard too?" Hakyeon put an extra pressure on his cock when he heard a stronger moan from the maknae, probably caused by that way he was speaking to him.

“Y-Yes, hyung ...” He repeated, opening his eyes to watch as his member throbbed against his stomach.

"Are you jerking off?" Hakyeon swallowed when he realized that his mouth had gone completely dry.

"No." Sanghyuk said, his attention totally focused on Hakyeon's voice, on every sound the other man emitted; and the stimulation on his nipples.

“Oh? Why not? "Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, as if the other could see him. “Are you waiting for me to allow you to?” He joked. But soon another idea, more realistic, came to his mind. “Or do you want to cum without touching yourself, just by hearing my voice and touching your nipples?”

And almost before Hakyeon could finish his phrase, there was a knock on the door of Sanghyuk’s room, who grunted loudly, perhaps because of the excitement produced by the words on the other side of the line or by the interruption.

“Wait, hyung.” Sanghyuk placed his clothes and conceal his erection as much as he could before approaching the door and open it, just a little, keeping mostly hidden behind it.  
“Hyuk! We will go out for a walk, see you in five minutes at the lobby.” One of the guys who he was traveling with exclaimed.

“Eh ... I don’t think so, I don’t feel like it too much.” He apologized with a smile, one of the most forced of his life.

And Hakyeon, who had been hearing the brief conversation since Sanghyuk was still holding the phone in his hand, decided it was a good time to tease the maknae.

A sharp moan was easily heard by the two men in the room. Both, wide-eyed, looked at the cell phone that Sanghyuk was holding in his hand. The other boy turned his gaze to the maknae's pants and noticed his prominent bulge before returning to his eyes, smiling widely.

“So it was that ...” A blush covered the face of the younger man, who hid again behind the door, now without bothering to disguise he was doing it. The other one just laughed. "Come on, we'll get some real girls." He promised, trying to convince him.

“No, seriously, I’m really fine like that. Have fun yourselves.” And he quickly closed the door. He pulled away from the door as much as he could and took the phone to his ear again. “Hyung! How could you do that?!" He whispered as loudly as he could, in case the other boy was still in the hallway, although it would be very difficult for him to hear him.

"You were taking too much time, and what was that about 'getting real girls'? Are you pretending you’re straight?” Hakyeon was having a hard time trying to hide his laughter. “If they only knew how much you enjoy being tied to the bed, only being able to observe how I reduce you to a whining mess unable of thinking about anything else than my dick...”

“Hyung...” Sanghyuk felt a twitch on his cock, where Hakyeon's words had gone.

“Do you miss it? Feeling me inside you? When I fuck you so hard that you can’t sit properly the next day? "Again Hakyeon's tone had gone down and a chill ran up and down Sanghyuk. “I made a question and I want an answer, Hyogie.”

“Yes...” Sanghyuk got back on the bed, his back resting against the headboard of it.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I miss you when you catch me under your body and you fucked me so hard that the next morning the others remind us that we aren’t the only ones who live there. I want you, hyung.” Sanghyuk had ended up lying down again, his free hand slipped under his shirt to rub his nipples again, and his hips moved anxiously making him let out moans when he rubbed against the fabric of the pants that were still covering his dick.

“When you come back I will not let you leave the room for a week.” Hakyeon assured. Sanghyuk's moans had pushed him to the edge. “Hyogie I'm about to cum ...” He warned.

“Me too, hyung.”

Hakyeon closed his eyes tightly when he heard the deep voice of his boyfriend, his hand tightened around his member and, with a couple of strokes; he was cumming on his own stomach.

Sanghyuk bit his lower lip when he heard Hakyeon’s moans when he came and pinched his right nipple with enough force. The feeling made his body tense and then he was cumming inside his pants.

 

After a few minutes in which they only exchanged gasps and heavy breaths, Hakyeon finally spoke:

“Hyogie.” He called, soft this time, so much that he seemed like another different person.

“Mhm?”

“Good night.” He whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is the first time I post something in English. I used the translator, so if there're weird expressions blame it (also my inability to write in English)  
> thanks for reading, and comments are always welcome!


End file.
